Such jaw pairs are already known in various respects. Reference is made to DE 199 34 288 C1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,515 B1, for example.
In addition, hydraulically operated devices on which such a jaw pair can be mounted are known in various embodiments. Reference is made in this regard to WO 99/04165 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,663 B1, DE 198 54 943 A1, WO 99/19947 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,186 B1, EP 1 084 798 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,870 B1, and WO 03/084719 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,412,868 B2.
With regard to the known punching device, a favorable operation is the goal. After the punch has broken through, there is sometimes jamming of sheet metal or other parts from which punching-out has taken place.